


A Demons Calling

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [15]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Gen, No Smut, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111





	A Demons Calling

Noire and Neptune are in a random house, enjoying themselves in the attic. Neptune was Indiana Jones. She had the whip and hat on. "Look Noire. It's a snake." Neptune starts wiggling the whip.

"There's no time for that. It's time for candy!" Noire said and has a bag full of sweets.

"Time for what?"

"Time for candy!"

"Yay, I love candy." Neptune walks over to Noire to get some candy from her. Noire barks at her.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to share!?" Neptune pouted and the door opens by itself. Neptune gasps. "What? What's going on?"

Noire drops the bag of candy. "It's paranormal activity!"

"No Noire. Don't say that." 

"I'm afraid it is. You stupid CPU."

"We got to get out of here! Stop eating my pudding!" Neptune shouts at K-Sha, who was eating Nep's pudding in the corner. She growls. Noire spots a Dogoo man in a suit and tie.

"Dear God, what the hell is that!?" She cried and points at it.

"Noire? Whose house are we in?"

"I don't know, we just ended up in this attic some how."

"Jiminy Crickets."

The dogoo man who is Vert in disguise barks. Saying: I will steal your souls.

Noire and Neptune start running downstairs. They head for the front door and open it. Neptune gasps as the dogoo in the suit appeared. "Sweet captain christ!"

"What do we do now?"

"To the kitchen!" Neptune said and closes the door on the Dogoo. The two CPU'S head for the kitchen.

"Why are we in the fucking kitchen!?" Noire asked.

"We have to call the police." Neptune said.

"And tell them what? We broke into a house and a Dogoo in a suit is trying to steal our souls!?"

"Crap."

"Look. The refrigerator.." Noire and Neptune look at the Dogoo who was going through the fridge.

"To the basement!" Noire and Neptune head downstairs and found a door. "We out ran him this time." Noire opens the door and the Dogoo was inside it. The two gasp. "You sneaky sneaky Dogoo."

"Back upstairs!" Neptune and Noire head back upstairs and enter a closet. "First we get a ghost, the the screamer and now a Dogoo in a suit who takes souls away!?"

"I rather not be turned into pudding again, so you have any idea how to escape this thing?" Noire remembers her time being turned into pudding...not a great experience. Neptune takes out a hat and puts it on.

"And now I say, up up and away!" She looks up at the ceiling. Noire's eye twitches.

"You are a worthless CPU." Noire face palmed herself.

"God! Stupid hat!" Neptune throws the hat onto the floor. "My mom told me it would take me to never ever land."

"Wait a minute! My skull cane!"

"What about it?"

"I bought it from a gypsy. Now she did say it could bring an evil presence in some people, I thought it was bullshit, then again she is a gypsy. "Let's go get it. To the attic!" Noire leads Neptune back to the attice, the skull cane was on the floor. "There!" The two Goddesses reach for it but the Dogoo appeared. They gasp and the Dogoo takes Noire's soul away. Noire starts to spasm.

"Noire!? What's happening!?

"My soul! It has my soul!" Noire cried.

"Holy pudding cups! What do I do?"

"Get the goddamn cane you idiot!"

"How do I work it?"

"Just touch it!" 

The Dogoo eats Noire's soul and her eyes pop out of her skull and she falls down dead.

"NO! YOU SOUL STEALER!" Neptune cried and gets the cane. "Let's try this." Neptune's eyes went black and she started speaking in tongues and in a demonic voice. The Dogoo demon looks at Neptune and started to burn. It cried out in pain as Neptune retrieved Noire's soul. The Dogoo demon poofs to nothingness and Neptune laughs. Neptune closes her eyes and was back to normal. Noire awakes and she takes a deep breath. "Fiddlesticks! That was crazy!"

"My eyes..." Noire said and looks for her eyes.

"Noire! You have your soul back!" Neptune cheered.

"There out of my skull!" Noire cried.

"Ooh! You want to play a game?" Neptune asked and grabs Noire's eyes.

"What!?"

"It's called: Sticking Noire's eyes up my-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Noire cried.


End file.
